A foxy ninja
by dani wood
Summary: The forth hokage's seal didn't go according to plan now naruko uzumaki (fem naruto) has lived life with fox ears and tail. Follow her as she becomes a strong ninja and one day become hokage. Please note that this starts from episode 3 of the naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Enter Naruko uzumaki

"today's the day I fully become a ninja" said Naruko, she had long blond hair that went cascaded down to her waste on top of her head she had fox ears and was wearing a open orange jacket over a black shirt with a orange skirt that let her fox tail be free and black boots and she had a blue ribbon with the hidden leaf symbol on her left ear. As she ran to the academy she bumped into one of her classmates Kiba inuzuka and his puppy akamaru, kiba was wearing his normal light gray fury coat with the hood up with his ninja headband on his forehead with akamaru tucked inside and light gray joggers, when everyone disliked Naruko kiba was the only one who stood up and protected Naruko from the bullys, both of them are good friends.

"morning Naruko, sleep well? Kiba asked

"yep and I bet you slept like a log" naruko replied

"yea, anyway I hope we both are on the same team" Kiba said trying to change the subject

"that would be great we have a great bond, oh look were here" naruko said as they got to the academy

As they got to the classroom there was a bunch of girls surrounding sasuke uchiha

"I don't get it sasuke is a jerk, how can those girls fall for him so easy?" naruko said

"naruko, sasuke is not a jerk he's handsome something an ugly girl like you wouldn't understand" said sakura

"ugly girl I will show you who's cuter" naruko replied then a big puff of smoke appeared all around naruko then when the smoke cleared there was a small blonde fox sitting on the floor where naruko was just standing then she ran up to sakura and bit her on her ankle

"ow naruko you will pay for that" sakura said as she picked up the blonde fox it then stuck its tounge out as another puff of smoke appeared then when it disappeared naruko was in the same place as the fox

"see that now that was cute my cute little fox form and it's way cuter then you" said Naruko

"ok settle down" said iruka said as he was walking in

Everyone sat down kiba and naruko sat next to each other

"ok now I'm going to tell you all the teams you will be in" iruka said

Team 7: naruko uzumaki, kiba inuzuka and shikamaru nara

Team 8: ino yamanaka, sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno

Team 10: choji akimichi, hinata hyuga and shining aburame

"and that's all the teams I wish you all the best of luck, after lunch you will meet your team's leader" iruka finished

-after lunch-

"I can't believe our leader's late where is he/she" naruko asked

"I'm sure our team leader will be here soon this is a such a drag" shikamaru said

Just then a kakashi entered the room

"hello everyone my first impression of you is...a good team" kakashi said

-later-

"ok tell me abit about yourself like your hobbies, likes, dislikes and your dreams" kakashi said

"my name is naruko uzumaki I like foxes , I dislike people who touches my tail and my dreams for the future is to become hokage then everyone in the village will stop disrespecting me and look up to me" said Naruko as she was brushing her tail

"names kiba inuzuka I like dogs and my friends I dislike bullys my dream for the future is to become a dog ninja specialist" Kiba said

"my name is shikamaru nara I like most things and I dislike hardly anything my dream for the future is to have a simple life" said shikamaru

" ok now your final test will be tomorrow, so meet at the training ground at 6 : 30am oh and I suggest you skip breakfast" kakashi said as he disappeared into smoke


	2. Chapter 2

kakashi's pass or fail survival test,

'BEEP BEEP' went naruko's alarm clock and stopped and she looked at the time 5:45

"well time to get up" naruko said as she got out of bed she was wearing a purple night gown she then went to the bathroom,undressed and got in the shower

-15 minutes later-

Naruko came out of the shower and put a towel around her body and got another to dry her tail then dryed her hair after she was dry she put her usual clothing on then started cooking breakfast

-10 minutes later-

Naruko just finished her breakfast and left her house

"its quite this early in the morning" said Naruko she liked all the piece and quite it was very soothing for her

When she got to the training ground kiba and akamaru was just turning up and shikamaru was already there waiting.

"hi guys, kakashis not here yet?" said Naruko

"I know and he's the one who told us the time" Kiba replied

\- two hours later-

"yo" said kakashi as he strolled down to the group of ninja

" and where have you been kakashi" naruko asked in a annoyed tone

"well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the longer route" kakashi said as he placed a clock on a rock

"ok its set for noon, you have until then to get the bells if you don't get them you go without lunch and will be tied to a post and sent back to the academy" kakashi finished while holding up two bells "reddy start"

Everyone but kiba hid even akamaru hid

"come on kakashi you v me now" Kiba shouted as he got a kuni from his ninja bag and ran at kakashi with all he had but kakashi blocked it and pointed the kuni at kibas head but kiba was smiling as he disappeared into a puff of smoke and shikamaru appered in kiba's place.

"shadow possession jusu complete " shikamaru said at that point a blond fox and akamaru jumped in and stole the bells

Then a puff of smoke appeared where the blonde fox was and it turned out to be naruko and she walked up to shikamaru and gave him the bell she got and said

"I can't believe that worked, so kakashi we pass right after all the whole team has a bell"

"well naruko you don't have one since you gave yours to shikamaru so you fail" said kakashi

"nope since I'm part fox I can be classed as a pet just like akamaru" said Naruko

(wow maybe she can become hokage one day) kakashi thought

"ok team 7's first mission starts tomorrow meet here at 9 am. Tomorrow" kakashi said as he disappeared in a big cloud of smoke oke


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Team Seven's first mission

"ok now naruko, the targets heading your way" said kiba

"right, shikamaru are you sure this will work?" naruko asked shikamaru

"yes now turn into your fox form and get ready to chase the target to the trap" shikamaru said as he got his shadow poseson jutsu ready

"fine" naruko said as she turned into her fox form

"NOW NARUKO!" shouted Kiba

-animal language only-

"Hey you think you can run away from naruko uzumaki the fastest fox in the hidden leaf village" naruko yeld to the run away cat

"your a human not a fox and I'm not going to be taken by a fake fox" replied the cat

"fake fox, fake fox, fake fox, FAKE FOX, YOUR DEAD"said Naruko as she increased her speed

"Wtf, that bitch is insane" said the cat "what why can't I move"said the cat

-normal talk-

"shadow poseson complete, Kiba stop naruko before she gets the target" said shikamaru

Kiba went and picked up naruko then a big puff of smoke appeared around her

"kiba let me go now, I'm gonna kill that bitch no one calls me a 'fake fox' and lives to tell about it" naruko said angrily

"calm down and I will buy you some roman on the way to the hokage's office" Kiba replied

"ok, naruko calm" said Naruko in a happy tone (like a little kid getting something she really wants)

"can you confirm ribbon on right ear?" asked kakashi

"yep ribbon on right ear confirmed" replied shikamaru

"good work lost pet tori captured now let's head to the hokage's office" said kakashi

-later-

"itchiracu roman is just around the corner I can't wait, kiba you said your buying right" said an excited naruko

"yep" replied kiba

"hold on there you two," said kakashi

"what why" asked naruko

"well if you go on your 'date' we could lose the cat and we would have to find it again" kakashi said

"ITS NOT A DATE" both naruko and kiba said at the same time and blushing a shade of bright red

"fine let's just head to the hokage's office and deliver the cat" said kakashi

As they continued walking they finally arrived at the hokage's office

"oh my little tori, mummy was very worried" said a woman

"serves that cat right" said Naruko

"congratulations on completing your mission and your next mission is" said the third hokage

"I want a proper mission, I know we just started being ninja but we have completed loads of missions let's say a c rank Misson please" naruko asked

" hum it is true that your team has done more missions then the other teams, maybe it will be fine bring in our guest" said the third hokage

Then came in an old man that had a big bag on his back

"what these kids are meant to protect me and little girl take off those fake fox ears and tail if you are a ninja" said the man

"fake, fake, FAKE FOX EARS AND TAIL LET ME AT HIM IM GOING TO DEMOLISH HIM" yeld an angry naruko

"you can't demolish the client naruko" said kakashi as he was holding naruko back

"I am tatsuna a master bridge builder and I need to return to my country I'm building a bridge there witch will change our world so you need to risk your life's for me" said tatsuna

"lets get moving" said kakashi

-later at the village gates-

"oh yeah" said a very excited naruko

"whats with you naruko?" asked shikamaru

"this is the first time I have left the village" naruko replied

" I'm I meant to trust my life to this runt she's a joke" said tatsuna

"don't worry I'm a jonnine so your fine with me here" kakashi said

"listen up I'm going to be hokage one day, just wait and see" said Naruko

"you hokage? don't make me laugh you can be hokage 10 times over and to me you will be a runt" said tatsuna

"just wait and see" said Naruko as she walked on a bit "so let's get going" naruko continued

-45 minutes later-

"so kiba after the mission let's get that raman you promised?" naruko asked kiba

"sure naruko I did promise you some and I keep my promises" said kiba with a smile on his face

Then out of nowhere a chain with shrikane all around covered kakashi

"now do it" said a hidden mist ninja

And with that both hidden mist ninja's pulled the rope and kakashi was split into peaces

"kakashi" yeld naruko

"now it's your turn girly" said one of the two hidden mist ninja

they then threw the rope around naruko but right then naruko transformed into her fox form and kiba picked a shrikane and kuni from his ninja back and threw the shrikane to stop the chain then followed it up with the kuni to lock the chain on a tree and then shikamaru used his shadow poseson jutsu to keep the hidden mist ninja from moving and then kakashi knocked both ninja out

"nice work you three, you displayed impressive teamwork as always" said kakashi

-after the two hidden mist ninja awoke and kakashi interacted them-

"mister tatsuna you didn't tell us your being targeted by ninja if you told us the truth it would be a b level mission or higher" kakashi told tatsuna

-somewhere in the land of waves-

"you failed, I hired you hidden mist ninja because your good at assassination" said a small man

"we will get them next time" said the leader of the mist ninja

"good luck I heard that tatsuna has a high level ninja protecting him" said the small man

"well I'm going to go personally and you can count on it when I say I won't lose cuse I'm the demon of the mist" said zabuza


End file.
